Broken
by awhitefairytale
Summary: What happens when Emma's heart is broken because she's not the one about to walk down the aisle with Regina? Angsty one shot (maybe more shot if I get inspiration)
1. Chapter 1

A bottle and a half of vodka later and Emma felt like she could probably watch her fucks fly out the window. How she wasn't passed out on the floor at that point, she wasn't quite sure but she wasn't about to worry about it. Turning the music on her phone up, she slipped off her boots and slowly started to dance about the station, the bottle in her right hand.

She didn't want to think anymore so she let the music take over her, let the beat fill her soul. She tuned out the thoughts and moved her hips, eyes slipping shut as she took another swig from the bottle. She soaked in the lyrics as she felt the liquid flow through her body, leaving a scorching path in its wake. It felt nice, that burning sensation. It was the only thing that felt nice to Emma at that point. The only thing that felt real.

She spun around in a couple circles then, causing her head to spin and her ass to land on the floor. Uncontrollable laughter came first, Emma laughing hysterically at nothing in particular. Were someone to come in at that moment, they'd probably think the blonde to have completely gone off her rocker. But then there were the tears. Tears she hadn't allowed herself to cry in the three months since the announcement.

It was the breaking point she'd been expecting but had been hoping wouldn't come. She'd hoped the booze would keep it from festering up and coming out.

How stupid she was.

The tears fell, her sobs were loud, and she was sure it all looked very ugly as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

_Great, I'm snotting on myself. _

It lasted all of ten minutes until Emma's emotions changed from sad to angry. Finishing off the bottle in one giant gulp she threw the bottle against the brick wall and watched as glass shattered all around her. A stray piece grazed her forehead but she was numb enough that she didn't mind.

Sitting on the floor, surrounded by shattered glass and blood dripping down her forehead, the words of a new song floated to her ears. It was one she'd been avoiding; one that every time it came on, she couldn't help but get inexplicably angry or sad. But now, in the moment after the hysterics, the crying, the anger, she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And it was then that Emma Swan knew she was completely broken.

When she noticed the clock on the wall read 7PM, Emma knew it was about to begin; the ceremony at sunset that would tie the one person she thought she could possibly love to another. Regina was going to marry Robin, her "true love", and ride off into the sunset to have the happy ending she'd always wanted.

"True love is bull shit," Emma muttered, standing to find the bottle of tequila she'd stashed in the drawer of her desk over a month ago. She didn't notice the shards of glass digging into her feet, tearing up her socks and making her bleed. She didn't notice her phone stop playing and start ringing. She didn't even notice the rain that began to pour down outside.

She needed to leave, she told herself. Not forever of course, but for a little bit. She needed to get away from anything fairytale related; from this goddamn town that had pulled her in and forced her to love a soon to be married woman.

With one final swig of tequila, she grabbed her keys from the desk, not even worrying about her boots, and hazily walked toward the exit of the station.

She had to get out and she had to do it now.


	2. Chapter 2

**So you asked and I ended up finding a general idea of where I'd like to take this little story. The chapters are going to remain short because I like it that way, sorry :P Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

The cold October rain poured around her, soaking her clothes and plastering them to her body like a second skin. However, she didn't notice the rain nor did she notice the chill that had set into her bones. She didn't see how violently her limbs shook, only seeing the way out. Hazily, she walked to the yellow bug that was parked just outside the station. Keys in shaking hand, she slowly but surely unlocked the door and sat her wet body down into the seat, slamming the door shut behind her.

After three tries, she got the key into the ignition and started it up; haphazardly reversing the car and acknowledging the honking horn of another car with a flip of her middle finger and shouted "Ass hole!".

_Have to get out. _

Once out onto the street, she turned the radio all the way up and headed in the direction she believed would take her to the town line and toward somewhere new. She wasn't quite sure where she was going yet but all she cared about was getting away.

_Get out now. _

The yellow beetle snaked along the road at a fast pace, occasionally driving just over the line only to be jerked right back into its own lane. Luckily, no cars were out anymore, too afraid to brave the torrential downfall. She passed the diner and the library, town hall and her parents' new house without pause. She knew she'd be back so no need to say goodbye.

Emma didn't sing along with the radio even though she knew the song that was playing pretty well. She stared through blurred vision at the road, or what she believed was the road, and let her mind remain empty of any other thought but getting away from her.

_Her. Have to get away from her. _

A small voice in her head told her to stop; it told her to pull over and not run. Not while she was this drunk anyway. But Drunk Emma had never been one to listen to that voice. Quite frankly, Sober Emma wasn't one to listen to the small voice.

So she kept going. And going. And finally she reached the town line, hardly making out the sign to her right.

_Almost out. Just gotta get out. _

Her wet foot pressed down harder, itching to get across that line and be rid of it all for a while.

_Going away. Won't be so broken anymore. _

And when she finally went over the fading orange line that marked the edge of Storybrooke, she let out an exhausted sigh.

_Out. Just gotta get out. _

It was about five miles from the line when Emma finally noticed how cold she felt and how violently her limbs were shaking. Slowly she looked down at the knobs to turn on the heat, making sure it was full blow. After adjusting it to the right temperature, she turned her blurred vision back to the road.

She saw the bright headlights right in front of her.

_Oh shit._

She felt the start of impact.

_Oh shit._

And then everything went black.

* * *

**30 minutes earlier**

"Where is my son?" Regina asked frantically, looking around the group of people that had come to witness the marriage between true loves. She hadn't seen Henry in a little under an hour and he'd been due to meet her ten minutes ago to get ready to walk her down the aisle.

When he hadn't shown, she'd started to panic, frantically looking in each of the cabins surrounding the wooded area where the wedding was supposed to be. She and the rest of the wedding party had shouted his name, looking everywhere in the area for him, but the young teenager hadn't turned up anywhere.

She felt tears begin to form and she tried to hold them back, looking up and noticing how dark the sky was getting.

"Regina, don't worry. We're going to find him," Tink said, placing a small hand on Regina's bare shoulder. But Regina shrugged it off and did her best to keep from running into the cabin she and Tink had been getting ready in. She walked quickly instead, pulling the door open, entering and then locking it behind her.

Standing with her back to the door, she did her best to slow her breathing. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, taking shaky but deep breaths. When she felt her heart slow, she opened her eyes. There, on the floor under the bed, was a piece of paper she hadn't noticed before they'd started searching for her son.

Having hope it was something significant, she dashed to it, quickly picking it up and unfolding it to read.

_I can't let you do this. Please don't make me…_

_H._

She felt the tears begin to flow, ruining her perfectly done makeup. Holding the paper to her chest, she sat on the edge of the bed sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. She heard the pounding on the door and Tink's frantic pleas that Regina let her in.

Moments later, the door was finally kicked in, but it was too late. Regina was gone and in her place were the note and a small swirl of leftover purple smoke.


End file.
